


EPISODE 5: You Don’t Have To Do This Alone - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (in clip 2), 3x05, BIG BIG TW FOR HEAVILY IMPLIED PHYSICAL ABUSE IN CLIP 7, Episode 5, F/F, F/M, Gen, Oh No it's time, SKAM Season 3, also if you're reading Jacques as exactly like Senne then you're right, also tw for mild violence and homophobia (same clip), and brief non-detailed emotional abuse (in clip 1), but also!! love!!, cw for sex references (in clips 1 and 2), cw for sex references (in text update 16), heartbreak time :), i'm love them!!!, jasmine having storylines from multiple characters? more likely than you think, let's pretend i posted this MUCH earlier, on one hand charlie is kinda a dick in this clip on the other she deserves love :((, please read the notes, season 2 foreshadowing time :))), tw for brief discussion of suicidal thoughts implied past suicide attempt, tw for brief implied homophobia self-destructive thoughts and brief implied domestic abuse, tw for underage drinking (in clip 6), tw for use of the r slur (by a neurotypical character)(in clip 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (21/09-27/09/20)First clip: WILD (Monday 08.32)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Tristan McDonald, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Monday 08.32 - WILD

**Author's Note:**

> The brief discussion of suicidal thoughts is marked with *, implied past suicide attempt is marked with ! and brief non-detailed emotional abuse is marked with %.

INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom. CHARLIE and LOU are lying in CHARLIE’s bed, squashed up right next to each other, both wearing dry clothes.  _ WILD  _ by Troye Sivan starts to play as CHARLIE watches LOU sleep, smiling gently. LOU stirs and opens her eyes, smiling as soon as she sees CHARLIE. They hug again, blissfully happy.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU sitting cross-legged at either end of the bed, talking inaudibly and holding hands.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU lazily making out on top of the duvet. CHARLIE attempts to flip them, but almost falls off the bed. LOU laughs at her inaudibly before CHARLIE attacks her face with kisses.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU sitting close together, their legs around the other’s back, sharing a packet of Pringles. LOU sticks two in her mouth, trying to do the duck challenge. CHARLIE laughs inaudibly, and does so herself. LOU “pecks” CHARLIE with her duck mouth, and she bursts into inaudible laughter, cracking her own duck mouth.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU cuddling again, CHARLIE with her eyes closed. LOU kisses both of CHARLIE’s eyelids. CHARLIE smiles, and asks something inaudibly. LOU nods, and they start to kiss again.

Cut to CHARLIE scrolling through her phone, her and LOU lying parallel to each other, reading out things inaudibly. LOU responds, and CHARLIE laughs at her, smitten.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU kissing again. LOU pulls away and whispers something inaudible to CHARLIE. CHARLIE blushes, smiling up at her.

CHARLIE  _ (voiceover) _

Could you steal any more of your brother’s weed?

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU, still lying opposite each other, passing back and forth a pack of biscuits. The music stops as the chorus ends. LOU finishes her mouthful, hands the box to CHARLIE, then speaks.

LOU

He’ll probably notice.

CHARLIE pouts. LOU kisses her knee, smiling.

LOU  _ (sheepish) _

Sorry.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I’ll just ask Katie.

LOU nods, laughing. CHARLIE takes a biscuit from the pack, snaps it in half, then eats one of the halves. Beat.

LOU

I think I’m gonna make a film.

CHARLIE smiles down at her.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

Really?

LOU nods, before realising CHARLIE can’t see her. CHARLIE eats the other biscuit half as she talks.

LOU

Yeah. I mean, Papá has a video camera he hardly ever uses… I could use that.

CHARLIE

Any ideas for a name yet?

LOU sits up, turns around and lies back down so she’s facing CHARLIE. CHARLIE raises an eyebrow.

CHARLIE

Is that a yes?

LOU nods.

LOU

I’m gonna call it… The Angel Girl.

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

Who’s that?

LOU laughs, wrapping an arm around CHARLIE’s waist.

LOU

She’s you!

CHARLIE blushes, grinning.

LOU

You’re following my Instagram, have you  _ seriously  _ not seen that post?

CHARLIE shakes her head.

CHARLIE

Did you draw me?

LOU nods.

LOU

As an angel.

CHARLIE smiles to herself.

CHARLIE

That’s cute.

LOU moves her head closer to CHARLIE’s so the tips of their noses are touching.

LOU  _ (quietly) _

No you.

CHARLIE smiles, smitten and blushing again, and kisses her nose.

LOU

Do you think life is like a movie?

CHARLIE considers for a moment.

CHARLIE  _ (impressed) _

I’ve never thought about that before… That’s cool.

LOU smiles proudly.

LOU

Like… how you’re in control of your life, you’re like the… the… la directora… same in English?

CHARLIE

Same in English.

LOU smiles.

CHARLIE

Not really… I like, more, parallel universe stuff.

LOU looks confused.

LOU  _ (confused) _

Like that NASA stuff earlier this year?

CHARLIE  _ (excitedly) _

Yeah! Like… every single possibility is a possibility. And it’s all happening right now.

She stretches her arms out to emphasise her point, and LOU laughs.

LOU

So, like… would  _ we  _ exist in parallel universes? Together?

CHARLIE nods, pulling her closer. The biscuits fall off the bed, but neither of them notice.

CHARLIE

There’s probably a universe - multiple universes, actually - where there’s a Charlie and Lou, lying here, but…

She trails off, thinking hard. LOU smirks.

LOU  _ (teasing) _

Charlie’s bed is actually big enough for both of us?

CHARLIE laughs and nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah! Or like, the curtains or the duvet are a different colour.

LOU

Can I kiss you again?

CHARLIE smiles.

CHARLIE

Go ahead.

They start to kiss, both smiling uncontrollably. LOU slowly shifts on top of CHARLIE, straddling her. CHARLIE pulls away, wide-eyed.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly surprised) _

Woah, what are your intentions here?

LOU laughs, then smirks.

LOU  _ (teasing) _

I’m gonna hold you hostage until you tell me about the other Charlies and Lous.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly.

CHARLIE

Okay, but you-

She pokes LOU’s stomach gently, and she giggles at the touch.

CHARLIE

-Have to help me out.

LOU

Deal.

CHARLIE

So… perhaps there’s a universe where we don’t live here. Like in another country, Norway or France or Belgium or something.

LOU nods.

LOU

Perhaps there’s a universe where I didn’t leave Spain.

CHARLIE

And we’re, like… English partners instead of form buddies.

LOU

Perhaps there’s a universe where we’re boys. Or multiple universes.

CHARLIE scowls at her fondly.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable, fondly) _

Hell no!

LOU laughs.

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

What do you have against boys?

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

The fact that they’re boys?

LOU laughs.

LOU

Fair point.

CHARLIE considers for a moment.

CHARLIE

Perhaps there’s a universe where we’re American.

LOU

Multiple.

CHARLIE

Okay, multiple.

LOU

Or one where we live in the south.

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE

Unrealistic, next.

LOU laughs.

LOU

Why do you hate so many people?

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

We’re northerners! We’re  _ legally  _ allowed to hate the south!

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

Okay, but imagine they’re theatre kids-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, fondly) _

Nope-

LOU  _ (interrupting, reasoning) _

-And they pretend to get married-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, fondly) _

How are you so oddly specific?

LOU grins, rolling her eyes fondly.

LOU

‘Cause they’re parallel-universe us, duh!

CHARLIE laughs.

CHARLIE

Fair point.

LOU smiles, and settles down on CHARLIE’s chest, holding her hand. Beat.

LOU  _ (quiet) _

Maybe there’s a parallel universe where we’ll never meet.

CHARLIE looks down at her with a smile.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

Still unrealistic.

LOU doesn’t look at her, fiddling with her hands.

LOU  _ (quiet) _

Not if either of us were dead.

CHARLIE’s face falls, concerned. LOU sighs, emotionless.

*****

LOU  _ (slightly bitter) _

You know, like… the brain is alone with all of your thoughts. Just you and your thoughts, and they get worse when you’re not with other people. And they don’t stop, not even when you’re sleeping, the only way you can stop it is death-

*****

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, worried) _

Don’t say things like that.

Pause. LOU pulls back from CHARLIE and moves to the edge of the bed, fiddling with the edge of her sweatpants. CHARLIE watches her, concerned, worrying she’s said something wrong.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

I’m sorry.

Beat. LOU slowly turns back to face CHARLIE, stretching her legs out in front of her. She’s pulled up both of her sweatpant legs.

**!**

LOU  _ (self-conscious) _

They're there. The scars. I didn’t want you to see them later and ask awkward questions.

LOU gestures to the skin she’s exposed. Both of her ankles have scars on the joints, and her right leg has another on her knee. CHARLIE stares at them, slightly shocked, then looks back to LOU.

CHARLIE  _ (awkward) _

I… I’m sorry.

LOU nods, taking a deep breath. CHARLIE looks down at the scars again.

CHARLIE  _ (carefully) _

Can I… ?

LOU nods. CHARLIE gently touches her left ankle, and LOU inhales sharply. CHARLIE looks up at her, concerned and slightly guilty, and she smiles encouragingly. CHARLIE carefully raises her leg and leans over to kiss it gently. LOU smirks.

**!**

LOU  _ (teasing) _

Thank you Ms Foot-Fetish.

CHARLIE lets go of LOU’s leg, leaving it dangling in mid-air, and stares at her bewilderedly.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

I was just-

LOU smirks again, and CHARLIE realises. She rolls her eyes fondly.

LOU

Better to joke the hell out of a situation than pretend you find it awkward.

CHARLIE nods.

LOU

...And I can’t really bully toesuckers, I have a ton of weird kinks too.

CHARLIE raises an eyebrow suggestively, and she moves closer to LOU.

CHARLIE

Like?

LOU considers for a moment, then holds out a hand.

LOU

1; wanting to be cuddled and cared for-

CHARLIE bursts out laughing, LOU grinning at her.

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

I’m not finished yet!-

LILY  _ (interrupting, distant, offscreen) _

Charlie, can I come in?

Both girls’ eyes widen, and CHARLIE panics slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, quickly) _

Um- Could you hide under the bed?

LOU nods, and swiftly gets under the bed. CHARLIE adjusts her duvet and blanket so they’re covering the sides, then opens the door. LILY smiles fondly at her as she enters.

LILY

You do know it’s, like, nearly quarter to 9? You’ve already missed your Metro.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

Yeah, um… 

She coughs deliberately, covering her mouth.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

...I have a bad cold. I’m staying home.

LILY smiles at her, slightly exasperated, as she collects her uniform from the wardrobe.

LILY

Jacques is staying at home with Saphy, he could run you along in the car.

CHARLIE shakes her head.

CHARLIE  _ (defensively, fondly) _

I  _ said  _ I’m not going in.

LILY holds her hands up.

LILY

I’m not covering for you.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I’ll text Mam.

LILY blinks, surprised, but doesn’t say anything.

LILY

Okay, but you’re taking things to the laundromat and making dinner.

CHARLIE nods. A phone pings in the corner, and LILY looks across.

LILY

That doesn’t look like yours.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

I must’ve picked up someone else’s.

LILY shuts the wardrobe door, grabs her ID and goes to leave; but pauses halfway through the doorway.

LILY

Oh, by the way… I’d wash the makeup off, it looks like you’ve been sucking cock.

A quiet snort of laughter comes from under the bed. CHARLIE blushes, and tries to wipe her smudged makeup away; it only gets worse. LILY raises an eyebrow.

LILY

What’s their name?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, mortified) _

Lil!

LILY  _ (reasoning) _

I won’t tell!

CHARLIE  _ (mortified) _

Bye!

LILY mimes sucking a dick as she leaves the room, CHARLIE putting her head in her hands in embarrassment. LOU rolls out from under the bed, laughing her head off.

CHARLIE

Fuck you.

%

LOU flips her off, grinning, as she picks up her phone. She switches it on, and her face falls. CHARLIE watches her, slightly concerned. She turns the volume down and selects something on the screen, quickly bringing her phone to her ear. KAI can be heard talking, clearly angry, audible enough to know it’s him but not what he’s saying. CHARLIE looks even more concerned. LOU’s face falls, and she turns her phone off. The voiceover stops.

%

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

You okay?

LOU nods hastily, putting her phone back down.

LOU  _ (shaken) _

Sort of.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Don’t listen to him, okay?

LOU  _ (shaken, vaguely) _

I know.

She quickly smiles at CHARLIE.

LOU

Can I kiss you again?

CHARLIE nods. LOU moves closer to her, tilting her head right up to kiss her, their height difference proving more than slightly difficult. CHARLIE pulls her even closer, kissing her more passionately. LOU pulls away, smiling.

LOU  _ (quietly, smitten) _

Guapa.

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE

I hope you’re not insulting me.

LOU laughs. They start to kiss again, falling onto the bed and out-of-shot.


	2. TEXT UPDATE #15

**Snapchat** \- 5 new messages from “Tristan”

**WhatsApp** \- 13 new messages from “Katie stop changing the group name challenge” (formerly “ Dipshits”)

**iMessage** \- 2 new messages from “Jasmine”

* * *

* * *

**Text Messages** to “Mother”

* * *

I need you to call school

I’m not well

I should be okay for tomorrow but I’m taking the day off

Done.

Thanks


	3. Monday 17.54 - Effort / Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The self-destructive thoughts went on for too long so they're basically from the line “I was a dick to her”  
> And brief implied domestic abuse is marked with ~.

INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom. CHARLIE is asleep on the floor, her duvet underneath her and her blanket wrapped around her, restless. She abruptly shoots upright, eyes wide in terror, gasping for breath. She slowly recognizes her surroundings; and swears under her breath, clearly annoyed. She starts to regulate her breathing, rubbing her eyes, clearly still only half-awake.

CHARLIE  _ (sleepily) _

Sorry-bout-that Lou… 

She looks over her shoulder and opens her eyes properly.

LOU is gone - in her place, there’s the clothes she borrowed from CHARLIE and a neatly folded note. CHARLIE sits up, retrieves the note, and unfolds it.

P.O.V. CHARLIE. On the note is a drawing of an alien standing on a planet, standing next to an angel. They’re both smiling and holding hands. A tiny bit of writing pokes out from under CHARLIE’s thumb, and she moves it to read the note.

_ Charlie, sorry I had to go, Mamá and Papá were getting worried. Hope I’ll see you @ school tomorrow. From your favourite alien :)) xx _

CHARLIE smiles down at the note, still on edge but clearly smitten. She gets up and goes to leave the room - before catching sight of herself in the mirror. As before, her hair and makeup are a mess - but there’s also a bright red hickey on her neck. She sighs exasperatedly, goes into her makeup bag and grabs her concealer.

Cut to INT. The kitchen. CHARLIE enters, scrolling through her phone, the hickey now hastily concealed.

LILY  _ (offscreen, happily) _

Good evening!

CHARLIE jumps, and looks up to see LILY chopping vegetables, still in her work clothes. CHARLIE looks more than slightly confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

What time is it?

LILY rolls her eyes fondly.

LILY

You  _ literally  _ have your phone out.

CHARLIE looks back down at her phone, swiping down from the top to access the Notification Centre; 18.02. She sees all the notifications we saw in the last Text Update, but ignores them.

LILY  _ (offscreen) _

That Lou girl seems nice.

CHARLIE looks up quickly, panicking slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (confused, alert) _

Huh?

LILY smiles.

LILY

I forgot my glasses this morning, had to come back here, didn’t know where I’d put them… She comes downstairs with the fuckers in her hands and says “Anyone forgot their glasses, I found these in the bathroom”. She seems nice.

CHARLIE nods, smiling to herself as she takes a seat at the table.

CHARLIE

Yeah, she is.

LILY smiles to herself.

LILY

Just… if she sleeps over again, let me know, okay?

CHARLIE nods, blushing slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (casually, half-bluffing) _

Yeah, sorry about that… we got soaked by the waves and she lives further away, so… yeah.

LILY nods, and turns back to her vegetable-chopping. CHARLIE watches her, considering offering her some help. Beat. LILY turns back to CHARLIE.

LILY

Oh, by the way… I could teach you a few tips about concealer.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen.  Oh shit . LILY smiles sympathetically at her.

LILY

I can’t count the times some person's absolutely railed me the night before a job interview… I have skill in hiding love-bites.

CHARLIE nods, laughing awkwardly. LILY raises an eyebrow.

LILY

You and Tristan must’ve had fun.

CHARLIE blushes, and she stares down at her feet. LILY gets the message, and sticks the chopped vegetables in a pan. Beat. CHARLIE looks around - no-one is around but her and LILY.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...Lily? Can you keep a secret?

LILY nods, switching on the hob.

LILY

Uh-huh?

CHARLIE takes a deep breath.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

The… you know. It wasn’t from Tristan.

LILY nods.

LILY  _ (casually) _

It was Lou?

CHARLIE nods self-consciously. LILY smiles fondly, turning off the hob.

LILY

Come here.

CHARLIE gets up and hugs her, both of them smiling.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly worried) _

You won’t tell anyone?

LILY

Unless you want me to.

CHARLIE

I don’t.

LILY

Then I won’t.

She pulls away from CHARLIE and ruffles her hair.

LILY  _ (proudly) _

Look at you. Baby gay.

CHARLIE looks slightly annoyed.

CHARLIE  _ (annoyed, fondly) _

I’m not a baby!

LILY  _ (reasoning) _

It’s a figure of speech! You know, since you don’t know the gay agenda yet.

CHARLIE  _ (annoyed, fondly) _

I still don’t like it.

LILY pretends to think.

LILY  _ (joking) _

What shall I call you, then? Gayling? Gay padawan? Gayby?-

CHARLIE flips her off, smiling, and LILY rolls her eyes.

LILY

Well, maybe you’re not a baby gay. When did you know?

CHARLIE thinks for a moment.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...Remember Via?

LILY nods.

LILY

You had a thing?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, self-conscious) _

We had a thing. Yeah.

She sighs, annoyed at herself.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

She had a boyfriend. He was a total dick. She kept saying she was going to break up with him… but it never happened. And then it did, and she asked me if we wanted to be together properly, but I’d convinced myself so much that it was just a phase that-

She abruptly stops herself, letting out a deep breath. LILY nods, solemn. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I was a dick to her.

LILY  _ (reassuring) _

But you can change.

CHARLIE sighs, resting against the workbench and staring down at her feet.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly bitter) _

I don’t think so. I’m just a bad person.

LILY looks concerned.

LILY  _ (reassuring) _

You’re not a bad person.

CHARLIE looks at her, serious.

CHARLIE  _ (bitter) _

I’ve seen how people look at me in school. Whether I speak up, or stay quiet, or… I said so much bad shit to everyone. Tara, Marwa, Saphy, you, Jasmine… just the other week as well, Luke and Jack. I’m just  _ destined  _ to be a bad person. And everyone keeps saying I can change, but… I don’t know.

LILY looks even more concerned, and CHARLIE laughs bitterly.

CHARLIE  _ (bitter, sad) _

...I just want people to like me. I just want to be normal, whatever that is.

LILY looks at her, serious.

LILY  _ (authoritarian, fondly) _

Normal’s a trap, Charlie. Don’t fall for it.

CHARLIE hesitates, then sighs. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, sad) _

I think I’m just becoming like Mam.

**~**

LILY’s face falls, shocked.

LILY  _ (authoritarian, concerned) _

Charlie, I don’t know about your mother, but I know you’re nothing like her-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, bluntly) _

I hit her. I’m a bad person.

LILY  _ (reassuring) _

But surely that was only because she-

**~**

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, annoyed) _

I’m a bad person! Say it! I know you want to!

Beat. LILY looks at her, slightly annoyed but extremely concerned. She shakes her head.

LILY

_ (slightly irritable)  _ Fine. You were a total dick.

_ (reassuring)  _ But you can  _ change _ . You just need some effort.

CHARLIE stares at her, her eyes pricking with tears.

CHARLIE  _ (tearfully, annoyed) _

But how do I  _ find  _ that effort?

LILY places a hand on her arm in reassurance; although we can tell she’s slightly annoyed.

LILY  _ (reassuring) _

It’s honestly-

CHARLIE pushes away from her and runs out of the room, offscreen; then can be heard heading upstairs. LILY sighs, rubbing her forehead, stressed and worried. JACQUES appears in the doorway, holding his signature coffee cup, a confused look on his face. LILY sighs exasperatedly, and shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Lily tells Charlie she can change. Charlie goes into a spiral of repeatedly saying she’ll always be a bad person, before saying she’s just like her mother, shocking Lily. She tries to reason with Charlie, but Charlie ignores her and claims she’s a bad person because she hit her mother. Lily makes a comment alluding that Charlie only hit her because she was abusing her; but Charlie cuts her off, reiterating her bad person argument. Lily gives in, annoyed, and says she used to be a bad person but she can change with effort. Charlie asks how she can find that effort, then runs off in tears. Jacques appears, worried about Charlie; Lily shrugs, just as confused as he is.
> 
> TW summary:  
> Lily appears shocked by Charlie’s comment, and says she’s nothing like her mother. Charlie ignores her and claims she’s a bad person because she hit her. Lily makes a comment alluding that Charlie only hit her because she was abusing her, but Charlie cuts her off.


	4. Tuesday 10.15 - Family Things

INT. Classroom 101. CHARLIE sits in her usual seat, tired and slightly worried. She looks at LOU’s usual seat - she’s not there. MR REITH reads the register in the background.

MR REITH  _ (offscreen) _

...Madalena Mateus?

MAGDA  _ (offscreen) _

Here.

MR REITH  _ (offscreen) _

...Lou Martãnez Araujo?

There’s no response. CHARLIE looks slightly more worried. MR REITH looks around. Beat.

MR REITH

Eloisa Martãnez Araujo?

A teacher we haven’t seen before enters the room, smiling politely.

MS WICKHAM

Mr Reith?

MR REITH nods.

MR REITH

That’s me.

She goes over to his desk, and says something to him quietly. CHARLIE strains to hear them, confused. MR REITH nods, and makes a mark on the register. The teacher smiles at the class.

MS WICKHAM

Having fun?

None of them respond. She smiles, and swiftly exits the room. CHARLIE looks curious and slightly worried.

MR REITH  _ (offscreen) _

Klemen Strnad?

KLEM  _ (offscreen) _

Here sir.

MR REITH  _ (offscreen) _

...And Charlie Walters?

CHARLIE

Here.

Cut to INT. The sixth form common room. CHARLIE enters, picks up a netbook off the charging trolley, and scans the room. She sees KATIE, JASMINE, SAPHY and ATARAH talking in a corner, and smiles and heads over.

ATARAH  _ (distant) _

...Mum finally convinced Ehud to bake, that was interesting.

JASMINE laughs.

KATIE

Was that the burnt Challah?-

ATARAH  _ (interrupting) _

That was the burnt Challah.

CHARLIE hovers by the table.

CHARLIE

Hi!

Everyone looks across at her, surprised.

KATIE

And she returns!

SAPHY

Where were you yesterday?

CHARLIE shrugs, trying to stall herself, quickly catching a sneeze in her elbow.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

Um… just family stuff again.

JASMINE frowns, and CHARLIE panics slightly.

JASMINE  _ (worried) _

What stuff?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, bluffing, reassuring) _

Dad needed help moving into the apartment. Did he tell you he found an apartment?

JASMINE nods, watching CHARLIE warily. She smiles and sits down, putting the netbook in front of her.

CHARLIE

Where’s Ella?

SAPHY

English Lit.

She nods to CHARLIE’s netbook.

SAPHY

Hey, could you check the time on that? My phone’s dead and I’ve got intervention at 25 to.

CHARLIE opens the netbook to be met with the blue screen of death. She sighs exasperatedly.

JASMINE  _ (curious) _

Death screen?

CHARLIE  _ (slightly annoyed) _

Death screen.

ATARAH looks at the netbook, then at CHARLIE.

ATARAH

Hey, give it here.

CHARLIE looks surprised - this is the first time she’s spoke to her since their conversation with MARWA last week - but hands it over nonetheless.

SAPHY

Don’t you think we should just leave it to the teachers?

ATARAH flexes her fingers and sets her hands on the keyboard with a smirk.

ATARAH  _ (confident) _

I didn’t get a Distinction-star in IT for nothing.

The others laugh as she starts to type confidently.

SAPHY  _ (slightly exasperated, fondly) _

No, but seriously, does anyone have the time?

KATIE unlocks her phone.

KATIE

Oh, 20 past.

SAPHY

Shit!

She quickly gathers up her stuff and shoves it in her backpack, quickly getting out her seat.

SAPHY  _ (quickly) _

See yous at lunch!

JASMINE

See you!

She quickly walks out-of-shot. ATARAH sits back, and pushes CHARLIE her netbook back; halfway through regular start-up already.

ATARAH

There you go.

CHARLIE nods awkwardly.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

ATARAH nods. CHARLIE turns it back around to face herself, getting her revision books out.


	5. Thursday 11.31 - Ditching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of the r slur is marked with !.

EXT. Greenhill High School PE Block. CHARLIE, BAILEY, MAGDA and the other PE girls lean against the wall, all in kit (or their variations of it), waiting for their teacher. MAGDA, MADDI and MADDY are talking about Taylor Swift enthusiastically on one side of her; on the other, BAILEY and her friends are gossiping. CHARLIE fishes her phone out of her polo, opens iMessage and messages LOU.

_ Teacher still hasn't arrived yet 😖 _

She gets a reply almost instantly.

_ Oof _

_ Try doing Year 13 maths though _

CHARLIE smiles to herself, stifling a laugh. Another teacher we haven’t seen before appears, and CHARLIE quickly puts her phone away. The girls fall into a semi-silence.

SUPPLY TEACHER

Year 12 PE?

MADDI nods.

SUPPLY TEACHER

I’m Mr Paul. Miss Norman is off ill today so I’ll be taking you.

BAILEY

Can we do written work, sir?

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (slightly stressed) _

Hands up before speaking. I don’t have any rooms booked out so-

MADDY  _ (interrupting, reasoning) _

We could always go to the library, sir!

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed) _

Hands up before speaking!

Beat. He sighs.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed) _

Alright, we can go to the library, but-

A cheer goes up from BAILEY and her friends.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed) _

Quiet, Year 12! We can go to the library, but I want  _ quiet _ , and we’re doing practical work  _ first _ .

MAGDA raises her hand. The teacher clicks his fingers at her.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed) _

Um… you with the hand up?-

MAGDA  _ (interrupting) _

Madalena-

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (interrupting, stressed) _

-Madalena…

MAGDA

What are we even doing for practical work, sir?

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed) _

Just Dance.

The class collectively groans, CHARLIE rolling her eyes in addition.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (authoritarian, stressed) _

Come on, up you get!

The class gets up, grumbling, and heads in the direction of the hall. CHARLIE gets her phone out again, and fires another couple of messages to LOU.

_ Fml _

_ We have a supply teacher _

_ He’s making us do Just Dance in the hall _

They show up as read, but LOU doesn’t respond. CHARLIE frowns, and walks offscreen.

Cut to later, INT. The hall. CHARLIE is joining in half-heartedly with the Just Dance videos playing onto the projector screen, clearly self-conscious. BAILEY and her friends can be heard laughing at the back of the hall.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Come on girls, join in the fun!

BAILEY  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Nah, sir, think I’ll pass!

Her friends laugh again. The teacher starts arguing back to her, their voices fading into the background. CHARLIE rolls her eyes, even more self-conscious, and looks over her shoulder. She sees LOU hovering just outside the doors, and her eyes widen. She looks back to the front, and subtly dances closer to MAGDA. MAGDA looks at her quizzically.

MAGDA  _ (confused, quiet) _

What- ?

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, quiet) _

Can you cover for me if Sir notices I’m gone?

MAGDA shrugs.

MAGDA  _ (quiet) _

Sure.

CHARLIE salutes her, and shuffles out of her line. She quickly walks past the teacher and BAILEY, still arguing.

SUPPLY TEACHER  _ (stressed, exasperated) _

Detention, Bailey.

BAILEY  _ (defensive) _

Nah, sir, I didn’t do anything!!-

Cut to INT. The hallway beside the hall. CHARLIE enters to find LOU standing right in front of her, smiling, fiddling with her hands.

CHARLIE

Hi.

LOU

Hi.

They smile at each other for a moment.

LOU  _ (smitten) _

Can-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, quickly, worried) _

Not here.

LOU nods, getting the message. She drops her hands by her side, swinging them gently.

CHARLIE

What are you doing here?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

Rescuing you.

CHARLIE smiles.

LOU

Shall we get out of here?

CHARLIE gives her a Look.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly doubtful) _

We missed Monday.

LOU shrugs.

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

We’re sixth formers. People’ll just think we have a free.

CHARLIE considers for a moment. Beat. She sighs.

CHARLIE

Just for lunch.

LOU nods.

LOU

Just for lunch.

CHARLIE gestures back towards the PE block.

CHARLIE

Can I grab my stuff first?

LOU

Sure!

_ Just You and I _ by Tom Walker starts to play as they head off, talking semi-audibly as they do.

As the first verse starts, cut to CHARLIE and LOU walking though North Shields, talking happily and inaudibly. CHARLIE’s changed back into her regular clothes.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU sitting opposite each other in a Metro carriage. CHARLIE is scrolling through her phone, LOU kicking her gently to get her attention. She smirks and kicks CHARLIE’s hand gently, making CHARLIE jump. CHARLIE scowls fondly and flips her off, then playfully kicks her back.

As the pre-chorus starts, cut to CHARLIE and LOU walking along East Street, sharing a carton of chips and staring at the ocean. CHARLIE squeezes LOU’s hand. LOU squeezes hers back, then takes it.

As the chorus starts, cut to CHARLIE and LOU messing around in Tynemouth Park playground, sitting at the top of the climbing frame. CHARLIE flings her arms out wide, and LOU laughs inaudibly.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU sitting on the slope by the pond, still sharing their chips. A herd of ducks and swans surround them, and they both flip them off, CHARLIE holding onto the chips protectively.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU lazing in the garden next to the playground as the chorus ends, the music fading out. CHARLIE reaches out for LOU’s hand again. She smiles and takes it.

CHARLIE

Where were you Tuesday?

LOU frowns.

LOU  _ (confused) _

Tuesday?

CHARLIE

Mm-hm.

LOU  _ (vaguely) _

...Connexions appointment.

CHARLIE nods, not quite believing her. Beat.

LOU

I broke up with Kai.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and she smiles excitedly.

CHARLIE  _ (excitedly) _

Really?

LOU nods.

LOU

I know he treated me like shit, but… it still felt wrong. To be cheating.

CHARLIE stares at her, smitten, understanding.

CHARLIE

I’m gonna break up with Tristan first chance I get.

LOU laughs, smiling.

LOU

Can I… ?

CHARLIE smiles, moving closer to her.

CHARLIE

Sure.

LOU tentatively leans in and kisses her, CHARLIE kissing her back. She puts an arm around her waist, pulling her closer so she’s lying face down. LOU pulls away and stifles a laugh. CHARLIE grins up at her. Beat.

LOU

...What would your parents think?

CHARLIE looks confused, and LOU cringes slightly.

LOU  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

You’re not a mind reader… I mean, about us. If there is an us.

CHARLIE smirks.

CHARLIE  _ (joking) _

Yep, not a mind-reader.

LOU laughs. CHARLIE thinks hard for a moment.

CHARLIE

...I honestly don’t know. I think Dad would be okay. He is, like, super religious, but… 

LOU nods.

CHARLIE

Hopefully.

LOU

Hopefully.

CHARLIE

Mam would hate us.

LOU nods, solemn, and CHARLIE smiles reassuringly.

CHARLIE  _ (reassuring) _

It’s okay, I hate her.

LOU laughs again.

LOU

Fuck her then.

CHARLIE

Fuck her.

They smile at each other again. Beat.

TEACHER #1  _ (distant) _

That was really nice of you, Phil-

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and she quickly gets down behind the bushes. LOU follows her, confused.

LOU  _ (quiet, confused) _

What’s going on?-

CHARLIE gestures through a hole in the bushes, cutting LOU off.

CHARLIE  _ (quiet) _

Look!

Someone who looks curiously like MR REITH walks past, close to a woman we haven’t seen before. LOU squints.

LOU  _ (quiet, confused) _

Wait, is that- ?

CHARLIE  _ (quiet, excitedly) _

That new science teacher? Yeah!

The teachers kiss, then start walking again, hand-in-hand. LOU looks even more confused.

LOU  _ (quiet, incredulous) _

Isn’t she married?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, quiet) _

Yeah! Look-

As the teachers walk offscreen, something glints on the science teacher’s hand.

CHARLIE  _ (quiet) _

-She’s still wearing her ring.

She laughs to herself.

**!**

CHARLIE  _ (quiet) _

I mean, what the fuck is her logic? “I’ll go and cheat on my husband, but I’ll keep my diamonds on!” That’s  _ so  _ retarded, I swear to god…

**!**

She laughs to herself again; not noticing LOU’s face has fallen, looking almost betrayed. She looks back at LOU.

CHARLIE  _ (reassuring, casually) _

Chill, they won’t have seen us. So, how about your parents?

LOU thinks for a moment, then shrugs. CHARLIE looks concerned. She picks up her backpack and stands up.

LOU  _ (awkward, vaguely) _

I don’t know, I… I have to go. See you around, Charlie.

  
She quickly walks offscreen. CHARLIE sits up, watching her, as  _ Hazel  _ by Carlie Hanson starts to play. She puts her head in her hands with an exasperated groan, annoyed at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Charlie uses the slur to describe the science teacher’s questionable logic of seeing people outside of her marriage.


	6. TEXT UPDATE #16

**Snapchat messages** to “Tristan”

* * *

Hey

We need to talk

Can we meet up tomorrow?

Somewhere private?

???

Nvm

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from “Katie stop changing the group name challenge”

CW for sex references (>:3).

* * *

**Katie** renamed group “Katie stop changing the group name challenge” to “My revision is killing me”

**Jasmine** : what did we literally just say

And iiiii

**Katie** : I must confess that I still belieeeeve

(Still believe)

**Jasmine** : istg im kicking you

**Jasmine** : fuck you

**Katie** renamed group “My revision is killing me” to “Ok 😏✂✂🥵”

**Jasmine** removed  **Katie** from the group

:(((

Add her back pleaseeeee

**Jasmine** : arent you meant to be revising

No you

* * *

* * *

**Text messages** from “Father”

* * *

Just remembered you have your exam retakes soon! Good luck!

“Remember the former things of old; for I am God, and there is no other; I am God, and there is none like me, declaring the end from the beginning and from ancient times things not yet done, saying, ‘My counsel shall stand, and I will accomplish all my purpose,’” Isaiah 46:9-10


	7. Saturday 23.00 - Trust Love One More Time

INT. Charlie and Lily’s bedroom.  _ Hazel  _ by Carlie Hanson continues to play, now as if it was from a phone speaker, as CHARLIE sits in the middle of her bed, surrounded by revision sheets, scrolling through her laptop. She grabs a piece of paper and turns it over; there’s already notes on both sides. She sighs, and writes a note on Romeo and Juliet in the margin. She grabs her phone from her bedside table, stops the music, and checks the time. Saturday 23.00. Her eyes widen , surprised, and she looks across to LILY’s bed. She’s not there. CHARLIE gathers up all her revision notes, closes her laptop, stashes them both away under her bed and heads downstairs.

Cut to INT. The hallway. Voices can be heard from the kitchen. CHARLIE slowly approaches it, her pace decreasing, hovering by the door.

Cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE - SAPHY is sitting at the kitchen table, reading through paperwork, JACQUES sitting next to her. It’s evident she’s struggling, stressed and tired.

SAPHY  _ (stressed) _

...Consent to… is that a b or a d?

JACQUES leans over to look at it.

JACQUES

B.

SAPHY nods, taking a deep breath - then pushes the paperwork across the table, bursting into tears.

SAPHY  _ (tearful, irritable) _

They can’t even be bothered to do anything!- I went to the centre yesterday, they said someone would talk it through with me- They said they’d get back to me soon- This  _ isn’t  _ soon- Do the council even fucking  _ care _ about neurodivergent people?!-

JACQUES hugs her, rubbing her back gently as she cries into his shoulder.

JACQUES

Ssh, ssh… Je suis là… 

CHARLIE watches them for a moment, self-conscious, then walks off, the camera following her.

JACQUES  _ (distant, offscreen) _

It’s okay…

CHARLIE heads upstairs to INT. The landing. She goes to enter her room - before stopping, her eyes falling on a door we haven’t seen before. A piece of paper with  _ No entry _ scrawled on it is taped to the front. CHARLIE tentatively approaches it, then looks around. Beat. She enters.

Cut to INT. Estelle’s room. It’s not much - there’s a plain double-bed in the middle of the wall, simple furnishings in the room - but the walls are bright yellow. Above the headboard is a child’s bright crayon drawing. Everything is preserved in a layer of dust. CHARLIE looks around for a moment, taking it in; then sneezes. She quickly looks back at the door - shut as she left it - and sighs, relieved.

She heads towards the dresser in the corner of the room. It’s clearly doubled as a vanity table in the past; pallets of eyeshadow and various pill bottles sitting in the dust. CHARLIE picks up a book, examining the spine, then puts it down and turns towards the mirror.

She only half-recognizes the girl she sees there - hair longer and more tangled, prominent dark circles under her eyes, spots emerging around her face. She sighs bitterly, her eyes falling on a quote taped to the side of the mirror.

_ Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time. - Maya Angelou _

She stares at it, only half-understanding its meaning. She looks her reflection in the eye, not understanding what - or who - she’s become.


	8. Sunday 20.53 - PHASES

EXT. Grand Parade. From a distance, KATIE, SAPHY, JASMINE, ELLA, ATARAH and CHARLIE can be seen in the Tynemouth Aquarium car park, messing around,  _ Say My Name _ by Destiny’s Child blasting from someone’s phone.

As the first verse starts, cut to EXT. Tynemouth Aquarium car park. JASMINE takes a swig from a bottle of knockoff WKD, then passes it to SAPHY, who laughs.

SAPHY

Fuck, I haven’t had cheap alcohol in ages.

ELLA raises her own cider bottle.

ELLA

Don’t drink too much!

SAPHY nods to the bottle of cider.

SAPHY

Same for you.

ELLA laughs, as SAPHY wipes the rim of the bottle and takes a sip, grimacing. She suddenly looks around, alert.

SAPHY  _ (slightly worried) _

Wait, who’s guarding the bikes?

ATARAH rings one of the bike bells, giving them a little wave. KATIE and JASMINE laugh, both of them more than a little tipsy. SAPHY passes the bottle to CHARLIE - who’s hovering on the outskirts of the group, scrolling through Instagram. She takes a long swig, then passes the bottle to KATIE.

KATIE  _ (offscreen) _

How’d your parents let you come out with us, anyway?

CHARLIE goes into her messages, searching for LOU’s username. She doesn’t find it. She frowns.

ATARAH  _ (offscreen) _

I told them I’d be doing Shoal stuff with you all… I think they know the truth, though.

CHARLIE goes back to her explore page, and searches LOU’s username. It doesn’t show up. She starts to worry slightly.

ELLA  _ (offscreen) _

And they don’t mind?

ATARAH  _ (offscreen) _

They know I wouldn’t drink. I think they just want me to babysit Ehud sometimes.

ELLA and KATIE laugh. An idea comes to CHARLIE. She goes to her profile and creates a new account with a generic given username and a random password.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen, proud) _

Hey, I think we just got ourselves a party!

KATIE cheers. CHARLIE goes into her explore page, and searches up LOU’s username again.

SAPHY  _ (offscreen) _

Whose is it?

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

Jude, Jasper, something like that… I dunno.

LOU’s account is right at the top of the list.

ATARAH  _ (offscreen) _

Where?

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

King Edward’s Bay.

CHARLIE’s face falls, realizing she’s blocked her. ELLA cheers.

KATIE  _ (offscreen, excitedly) _

Let’s goooo!

CHARLIE looks up from her phone, quickly plastering her fake smile on. The music fades into  _ PHASES  _ by Chase Atlantic, the scene going into slow-motion.

Cut to EXT. Grand Parade. JASMINE, SAPHY and ATARAH ride along the road on their bikes, laughing, shouting between each other and passing the alcopop bottle between each other. ELLA follows behind them, a little more slower and disoriented.

As the first verse starts, KATIE almost falls off her bike, but brushes it off with a laugh. SAPHY looks slightly concerned, but quickly drops it. They’re all laughing together, enjoying themselves-

As the chorus starts, the camera changes focus to CHARLIE, walking a few paces behind ELLA. She’s laughing with the girls, responding to their comments; but she’s too distant to hear what they’re saying, and it’s clear her happiness is pretend. She realizes no-one’s paying attention to her and she lets her face fall, tired. She looks directly into the camera, her expression blank.


	9. Sunday 21.30 - Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is in the tags but i'm going to say it again:  
> TW for homophobia and mild violence- Also _**BIG BIG TW for heavily implied physical abuse**_  
>  Homophobia is marked with *, implied physical abuse and mild violence are marked together with &.  
>  _ **ALSO: There's a very very big cliffhanger at the end of this clip that's quite upsetting.**_ I don't think there's any appropriate tw for it so I haven't added anything, but the first clip of next episode (which will be posted around 06.15 GMT) resolves it. Stay safe y'all <3

EXT. East Street.  _ Hey Boy Hey Girl _ by The Chemical Brothers can be heard playing loudly on the beach. KATIE, JASMINE, SAPHY and ATARAH come riding into shot, ELLA pushing her bike next to them, CHARLIE following closely behind them. KATIE, JASMINE, ATARAH and SAPHY all get off their bikes, holding tightly onto the handlebars. KATIE almost falls off again as she does so, laughing.

ATARAH

Tags not finding a place for the bikes.

JASMINE

Tags too.

KATIE  _ (giggling) _

Tags three!

ELLA

Tags four.

SAPHY sighs, smiling, as the girls all pile their bikes on the ground.

SAPHY  _ (slightly authoritarian) _

You’re taking Katie this time, Ella.

ELLA, who’s looking even more dazed than usual, nods. She looks around, seeing KATIE leaning against the railing.

KATIE  _ (excitedly) _

We should try tombstoning!

ELLA’s eyes widen in horror, and she quickly runs forward and pulls KATIE off the railings.

ELLA  _ (worried, authoritarian, quickly) _

No, we really shouldn’t.

KATIE giggles. The camera pans back to CHARLIE, staring down at the beach. It’s packed with teenagers. She catches a flash of a denim jacket and curly hair out of the corner of her eye, and looks around at the girls.

CHARLIE

I’m going down.

JASMINE  _ (authoritarian) _

Charlie, we need to-

CHARLIE ignores her, quickly heading down the stairs, holding onto the railing to stable herself. She reaches the beach on the first bass drop, pushing through the crowds, trying to find LOU again. She sees another flash of a denim jacket near Riley’s, and goes to move towards it - but TRISTAN steps in her way. He looks irritable and slightly betrayed. CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE

Uh, hi-

*****

TRISTAN  _ (interrupting, betrayed) _

You’re a fucking lesbian?

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, and her face falls, shocked.

CHARLIE  _ (shocked) _

What?-

TRISTAN  _ (interrupting, betrayed) _

You and that Lou girl, fucking gay- Why did you lead me on?-

*****

CHARLIE looks even more shocked.

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, quietly) _

Where did you hear that from?

TRISTAN  _ (betrayed) _

Kai. She told him  _ everything _ .

CHARLIE panics slightly, floundering for an explanation. She looks over her shoulder - and sees LOU and KAI standing close to each other next to Riley’s.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, panicking) _

I… 

LOU gives her a look, almost a cry for help; before KAI pulls her back to him.

They kiss.

The world stops.

TRISTAN glares at her, betrayed.

TRISTAN  _ (irritable, betrayed) _

It’s 20-fucking-20, Charlie. Get out the closet.

He pushes past her, leaving her staring at LOU and KAI. LOU suddenly pushes KAI away, and looks towards CHARLIE. She quickly turns around, heading back towards the stairs. Everyone seems to be looking at her, whispering, the crowds too claustrophobic-

JASMINE appears in front of her suddenly. She’s clearly worried and annoyed. The crowds are back to normal.

JASMINE  _ (worried, irritable) _

Why the fuck did you do that?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, bluntly) _

We’re leaving.

She moves to the side to get past JASMINE, but JASMINE moves with her.

JASMINE  _ (defensive, irritable) _

We just got here!

CHARLIE  _ (bluntly) _

Well,  _ I’m  _ leaving.

She tries moving to the other side, but JASMINE moves with her again.

JASMINE  _ (authoritarian, irritable) _

I’m not letting you walk alone in this light, Charlie.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable) _

So I have to  _ stay _ here? Because  _ what-  _ you’re being selfish?

JASMINE scowls, incredulous.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

_ You’re _ the one who’s being fucking selfish!

CHARLIE opens her mouth to speak, but JASMINE cuts her off.

JASMINE  _ (irritable, sarcastically) _

Or is there a

_ (air-quotes) _ “family emergency”?

CHARLIE’s face falls, before quickly replacing her shock with a glare.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing, irritable) _

Actually, there  _ is- _

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

I went to see Dad the other day! And he says he’s had no trouble with Mam since-

She abruptly cuts off. CHARLIE looks guilty.

JASMINE  _ (concerned, irritable) _

Just tell us what’s going on, Charlie! I’m worried about you!

CHARLIE  _ (irritable, bluffing) _

I’m fine! I  _ just  _ want to leave!

She tries to push past JASMINE, but she grabs her arm.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable) _

Let go of me!

JASMINE  _ (concerned, irritable) _

You don’t have to do this alone!

CHARLIE glares harder at her.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable) _

Why won’t you just- ?

**&**

CHARLIE tries to push past again, and JASMINE grabs her arm harder. An image of an adult woman replaces JASMINE. CHARLIE instinctively pushes her away, terrified, and slaps her across the face. CHARLIE blinks, and JASMINE reappears again, betrayed, holding her face. CHARLIE’s face falls, a different kind of shocked. She tries to push past JASMINE, but she grabs her arms again. Her vision flashes between JASMINE and the woman, CHARLIE looking more and more worried.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Get off me!-

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

Why did you fucking hit me?!-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, worried) _

Just leave me alone!-

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, worried) _

I’m worried about you!-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, worried) _

Leave him alone!!-

**&**

JASMINE’s face falls.

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, very concerned) _

Charlie, are you- ?

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

You’re not my sister!-

A piercing scream comes from the cliff.

The music abruptly stops, turning to static, as JASMINE lets go of CHARLIE, both of them looking around. Closeup on CHARLIE as her eyes widen, pure terror.

ELLA  _ (shouting, terrified) _

Katie!!-

Blackout. The static audio stops. Beat.

Cut to credits, as  _ Phase One _ by Gabriel Parker starts to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> \- Tristan crudely asks Charlie if she’s gay. She asks what he’s on about, shocked; and he says he knows about her and Lou and asks why she “led [him] on”.  
> \- Charlie tries to push past Jasmine, and she grabs her arm harder to stop her. Charlie has a flashback of an unknown woman doing the same thing; and slaps “her” in fear. She realizes it was just her mind, and she accidentally hit Jasmine. She tries to leave again, but Jasmine grabs her again, the flashbacks returning as she asks her why she hit her. Charlie appears to be asking Jasmine to leave her alone at first, but the further we progress into the scene, the more it seems like she’s responding to the woman from the flashback.

**Author's Note:**

> TW summaries:  
> \- Lou talks about how the brain is alone with it’s thoughts, and the only way to stop it is death.  
> \- Lou shows Charlie scars on her legs from broken bones. She doesn’t explicitly say or imply what they’re from, but says she didn’t want Charlie “asking awkward questions”. Charlie asks if she can kiss them; Lou confirms, and she gently does so.  
> \- Lou looks at her phone and quickly becomes worried. She turns her volume down before listening to an angry voicemail from Kai. We don’t hear what he’s saying. Lou turns her phone off, stopping the voicemail.


End file.
